Refresh
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Eventual Chlark, time-travel, Season 2X20 "Witness" and ten years after series, very partial crossover with Green Arrow, Black Canary, Superboy, Batman and JLU. You do not need to know them to understand this. Chloe goes back in time. Summary too long.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

* * *

When Chloe woke up that morning she just knew it was going to be one of those days. Her head hurt, her eyes were watering and she just, overall, felt like crap. She sighed as she sat at the table, pouring herself a cup of coffee. 'Just another Friday sitting alone.'

Truth be told she enjoyed these days, relaxing, it was probably one of the only benefits of being jobless. 'How depressing.'

She thought back on her life, the years spent toiling away for a chance at the Planet, a chance she wouldn't get again, all of it coming back around to being Clark's fault. 'But I'm not pointing fingers here or anything.' She thought sardonically.

She sighed as she looked over at the picture on the side of her table, her, Clark and Pete back in freshman year all smiling. 'Pfft.' She reached out and slammed it face-down on the table.

She groaned, putting her head down on the table and holding it with both arms. 'It's gonna be a crappy day.'

When she left her house she didn't even stop to wonder at what the photo was doing on the side in the first-place, considering she had lost it nearly three years ago. She did stop a short while later, however, when she realized that she had just walked out of her OLD house. '...Wait, what...?'

Chloe turned, wide-eyed, to regard the place she had lived in up until she was Seventeen. '...The hell?'

She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialing Oliver. _"The number you are calling has not been recognized."_ She gulped, calling Lois' home number. _"The number you are calling has not been recognized."_ She sighed as she reached one of the only other numbers on her phone, dialing the Kents' home number and hoping that someone was there to answer. _"Hello?"_

She froze, recognizing the voice that answered from memory. "Hello."

_"Who is this?" _The voice down the phone asked, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Chloe." She replied numbly.

_"Chloe, shouldn't you be in school?" _The voice sounded warmer now, but still confused.

"Yeah," She agreed numbly, not even hearing the question in her state of shock. "Sorry, Mr. Kent." She replied instinctively, clicking the end call button.

She stared down at her mobile phone numbly. 'Oh my god.' She thought to herself in disbelief, stunned. 'I'm in the past.' She gulped and looked across the street, only just noticing The Talon sitting across the road. '"_aren't you supposed to be in school?"_' She looked at herself in one of the cars parked alongside the roads windows. 'Oh my god I'm younger.' She wasn't sure what scared her more, the fact that she was younger, or the fact that she could only tell because of her hair style. 'In over five years I barely look as though I've aged.'

She frowned at herself in the window. "Chloe!" she heard from across the street and turned to see who was addressing her.

Her eyes widened slightly more. "Lana?" She asked, taking in the vast pinkness of her outfit. 'Huh, I guess she's not into black or leather yet.' She couldn't help but snicker slightly, lips twisting into a grin. "Hey!"

Lana blinked at her but smiled back, if slightly confusedly. "Hey, do you want a lift?" She tilted her head in the direction of her car.

Chloe forced another smile. "Sure!" She said.

As they got into the car and Lana put the key into the ignition, she started talking to her. "Chloe, I'm sorry about the other day." She started off, smiling sheepishly at her. Chloe tilted her head slightly at her. "You and Clark have been friends forever, you won't just let something like an article get in the way of that, will you?" She asked, worriedly.

Understanding dawned on her. "Of course not." She stated simply. When Lana looked at her slightly confused, she elaborated. "I mean, it's a petty thing to have a fall out over." She said with a light smile playing across her lips. "I'm over it already." She finished with a grin blossoming across her face.

Lana smiled. "I'm glad." She replied, not noticing the smile on Chloe's face drop as she turned to the front, starting the car. 'At the very least I know WHEN I am now.'

* * *

When they arrived at Smallville high and parted ways Chloe had gone straight to the Torch, only to stop and stare at the raw carnage that had hit the room. The computer and desk were in pieces, her chair smashed and bent and the furniture utterly destroyed. As she stared at the room she couldn't help but smile despite the destruction as memories passed through her head of the fun times she had once had in here. 'Good times...'

"Ms. Sullivan."

She turned to calmly stare at the man she knew was responsible for this. "Mr. Luthor." She ignored the frantic beat her heart seemed to be dancing to at the sight of the dead man walking. She didn't bother asking what he was doing here.

He looked around the room, pretending to be concerned. "What happened here?" He asked her, and she could see the manipulative glimmer in his eyes.

She shrugged nonchalantly, appearing unconcerned. "I'm not sure." She replied, suppressing a smile at his look of confusion at how she apparently didn't care.

He frowned. "Are you alright?" He asked her, still pretending to be concerned about her.

She couldn't suppress the smile and quirked her lips slightly at the corners. "I'm fine." She held in a giggle at his flabbergasted expression, knowing he hadn't expected that. "It's just a school newspaper." She said with a carefree grin that she knew would put him on edge.

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "I... see." He finally replied. "Well, in any case, I'm glad you're alright." He finally replied after several seconds had gone by, still pretending to be an innocent bystander, if with slight difficulty.

She smiled again. "I'm great, I suppose I should probably just get to class though, lunch is nearly over." How long had he been waiting here for her anyway? "Goodbye, Lionel." She said innocently.

As Lionel Luthor stepped into the passenger seat of his limo he couldn't help but wonder at how she could be so confident, and couldn't help but be... enthralled by it. 'She is confident.' He mused. He frowned. 'Overly so, could she know it was me? No... If she did she would have said something, she's only a teenager afterall.'

Despite his observational skills it wouldn't be until later that he realized that she had called him by his first name.

* * *

Chloe smiled as she walked towards class. Though she knew she would not enjoy redoing English lit. She didn't have the same reservations about time travel that Clark did. She would make things better, no matter what it took. Even if she did have to go through highschool again.

* * *

A/N: I wrote yet ANOTHER time travel story, with on major difference: This Chloe is from ten years after the series has ended, and I've tied it in with the _Green Arrow_ and, by default, _Black Canary_ comics, as well as _JLU_, _Superman, Batman _and a _teensy-tiny _bit of _Superboy._

In this Chloe's future everything occurred during the series, but a year after Season 10 Dinah Lance showed up, having learnt more skills in Martial Arts, weaponry, stealth and her _Canary scream_, she joins the league and several months later is captured and tortured, before later being rescued by Oliver/Green Arrow, unfortunately her vocal chords are permanently damaged, rendering her unable to perform her_ Canary scream, _as well as being unable to have children.

She develops a close bond with Oliver, both of them determined to become stronger so that something like this doesn't happen again, and the two of them regularly train together and go on missions with eachother.

Another two months go by and Chloe walks in on Oliver cheating on her with Dinah, she is extremely angry and leaves Star city to go back to Metropolis. Another two weeks pass and Oliver flies in to explain and Chloe says that she wants a divorce, Oliver reluctantly agrees and the two split.

On what would be her 2-year-anniversary Oliver meets up with her and refuses to wallow in her angst, pulling the rest of the league in as well. She is touched and upon talking with Oliver both of them realize they were just with eachother for comfort, and become friends again.

She later begins a relationship with Bruce Wayne/Batman, and both of them seem to get along well, until several months later he confesses that both of them seem to be dating purely because of how they've been hurt in the past, her with Oliver and him with Rachel. This ends with the two splitting up and going their separate ways, but as distant friends.

It is later, after she has moved out of Gotham and is staying with her cousin, Lois, that both of them go out, looking for a source with information on Lex Luthor's illicit affairs, only to arrive to an ambush, Clark arriving too late as Lex was distracting him. Here she is distraught and in her emotional state her Meteor powers are re-activated, healing Lois and leaving her in a death-like state.

When she wakes up Lois runs to her, crying. It is a short while later that she learns that after 36 hours Clark had given up and left, thinking that she was dead. She is enraged but understanding, realizing that it must be extremely upsetting so have seen her so near death, but still unable to reconcile with him giving up on her.

She leaves closer than ever with Lois but with her friendship with Clark finally ended, having realized that she is unable to reconcile how he is now with how he was as a child, she is comforted by Oliver and Dinah, and the two teach her how to properly use the bow and enhance her martial arts skills.

It is later on that Emil theorizes that her powers may be able to cure the newly-wed-by-three-months Dinah, she does so, enabling her to use her _Canary scream _and have children again. Dinah is ecstatic and ten months later her and Oliver have a young son, whom Dinah firmly announces Chloe as Godmother to, the son's name is _Conner __Queen_, named after Clark's clone, whom was killed in an attempt to capture Lex.

Meanwhile Emil steadily becomes more and more immersed in his research on Chloe's meteor powers, before he later uses a fusion of Clark and Kara's cells, gained when Kara was injured later on by an insane super-villain, as well as tissue from Chloe's heart, taken while she was proclaimed "Dead" during the 48 hour period and created another clone, Galatea.

When Clark learns of this he becomes enraged and distrustful of Emil, ending in Emil being jailed for "crimes against humanity", he is approached by a re-formed _Checkmate_, who want to put his genius mind to work, unbeknownst to them Emil has plans of his own, and five years later, he strikes out as _Ruin_, becoming intent on making Clark pay, he tries to kill Pete and Lana, eventually being stopped by Clark and Chloe, whom were invited to the Ross residence as a _Reunion_, during this time Clark and Emil fight, Clark with his superpowers and Emil with his electronic creations and biological enhancements and alterations, it is during this fight that Clark discovers that Emil has been influenced by _Brainiac-13_, a leftover part of Brainiac-5 that has joined with the future Brainiac and become even more powerfule, the end result is that it reveals itself after Emil is knocked unconscious and manages to kill Clark on it's last legs, before finally being taken down by Chloe and a now-reformed Emil.

On Oliver and Dinah's 7th anniversary, they leave Conner with Chloe to celebrate their anniversary, Chloe tells him the story of Superman before bed, inwardly remembering what Clark used to be like. Meanwhile Lois is on her first date with Perry White's son, Richard White, after falling out with Clark over several "Revelations" made by _Ruin_-Emil, such as his snuffing Chloe after Jimmy died and his true reasons for parting with Lana.

Nobody trusts Emil as he was inherently bad during the last 5 years and he later becomes a new semi-super-villain, naming himself _Overmind_ , in memoriam to when he was possessed by Brainiac. He kidnaps Chloe and attempts to study her power, empathetic healing, and creates several clones of Clark, whom fight amongst themselves for the right to be called Superman, leading to multiple deaths that are kept limited only due to the actions of one of the clones, _Superboy, _whom reveals himself to be an identical twin of the original _Conner _and saves Chloe from Emil.

As they are about to leave the now-named _Conner _reveals that he was in truth created by Cadmus labs, whom Lex had bought out several years back, after killing Tess.

Meanwhile Emil uses the last of his strength to operate an experimental device in the hopes of killing the both of them before they leave, a device designed to replicate a black-hole, however Emil discovers that in reality the machine manipulates _Temporal particles, _sending both Conner and Chloe in the past.

However due to a head injury obtained as she was sucked into the device Chloe doesn't remember the last part, and Conner believes to be alone, having not seen Chloe be sucked into the device.

As the two leave Emil is attacked by another clone, whom reveals himself to have the mind of a scientist named Hank Henshaw, on the payroll of Lex Luthor after recovering from a crippling accident following a doomed spaceflight, and enraged at the seemingly "Cybernetic" return of Superman Emil initiates a self-destruct of the lab, dying in the following explosion. Henshaw is later defeated by the "Re-incarnated" Superman, and with no-one any the wiser to her fate or _Conners_ existence, the Justice league grieves.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

**Chapter two**

* * *

Chloe sighed as she sat in the Talon's movie section. Lana had asked her if she wanted to come with her as the Talon was hosting a Noir film Movie night, and she had agreed out of boredom, unable to yet put any of her plans into motion.

She studiously ignored Clark and Pete's banter two seats across, inwardly bemused at their childish behaviour, but snickered when the person sitting behind them, a nostalgic thirty-something man kicked both of their seats.

She looked over and saw Clark, his hand over Lana's on the armrest. She raised an eyebrow at the two of them and looked away, pondering on just how different the two of them were in the future; Lana, distant, yet confident and self-assured and Clark, also distant, yet with a hidden callousness that he hid oh-so well and trouble displaying his emotions. It was, she pondered, nice to see him as a confused, overzealous teenager again, showing ACTUAL emotion. Which reminded her, she needed to remove the Red Kryptonite before he had any _ideas_.

She jerked when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and looked back over to see Pete, a concerned look on his face. "You okay?" He whispered to her.

She was briefly confused before realization dawned. He had probably mistook _her_ nostalgia for being upset about Clark and Lana. She grinned, remembering how "Mother-hen" like Pete sometimes got, even in the future, it was something that made him a great politician; his empathy and compassion. "I'm fine." She whispered back.

He looked at her, as though surprised at how sincere she seemed, before smiling, squeezing her shoulder and pulling back into his chair. Something that caused him to briefly sit up straighter, blocking the screen from the view of the guy behind him for a second, earning his chair another kick. She muffled her laughter as he jolted upright, shocked.

* * *

It was another half-an-hour before the movie came to an end and people started to leave. She briefly considered staying and asking if Lana wanted any help, before deciding against it. Just because she was more mature didn't mean that her work ethic had changed THAT much.

She noticed that Lex was standing outside the theater and was briefly stunned to see him... And then she saw his eyes.

In the future he was closed-off, callous, cold, even malevolent in his icy demeanor. However now, now his eyes were vivid with happiness, filled with strength of character and yet at the same time they held that sparkle, the kind that showed her that he was still searching for his place in the world. It was at that moment that her mind was made up.

"Lex!" He turned, masking his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her enthusiasm; an ACTUAL smile, not cruel as in the future, nor cold as she remembered him. "Chloe, I was just seeing how the event went." He tilted his head towards the Talon doors, where people were still filing out.

She nodded at him. "So how's Dr. Bryce doing, with the wedding and all?" She pried.

"Helen is fine, why?" He asked her, eyebrow raised.

She pouted. "What, I can't just be interested?"

Lex shook his head in amusement. "Of course, but somehow I doubt that." He retorted. Sharp as usual.

"Alright, you got me." She smirked. "I actually saw you as I left and decided to give you your gift."

He looked surprised. As he should, she mused.

It had been a calculated risk, but after much thought she had decided that he seemed to become TRULY devious after the island that he was supposedly stranded on. At first she had considered trying to end his relationship, but then she had realized that might just exacerbate matters. Then she had pondered on whether to just forget about him; afterall, he probably wasn't even worth TRYING to save, and she was probably doomed to fail; And then she had decided that she had to try. After much thought she had decided that simplicity is best.

"Here." She held out a small leather pouch.

He stared at her in confusion and then reached out to take the pouch and opening it to stare at the device held within in confusion. "A phone?" He asked her.

She beamed at him. "An emergency phone, I've got one too, had it ever since, well... ALL of the attempts on my life." She turned the pouch in his hand as he stared at her bemusedly. "The pouch attaches to the back of your shin, so that if you're kidnapped they might not spot it, and it's fireproof. AND the cover is waterproof and shockproof.  
The phone has a tracker that YOU can activate; it's world-wide so that you can figure out your co-ordinates."

He blinked at her and then down at the slim phone held in his hand. "Where did you get this?" He asked her, having never seen a model like it - and she'd know, it was one of her finer pieces; You didn't work with people like Emil and Victor Stone without picking up a few things.

"A friend of mine, pretty seclusive, made it." She covered, still smiling. He seemed to ponder her and then the phone, before finally taking it. "I'm not saying you should wear it all the time, but if you're flying or driving or lost, just in case you crash." He raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked. "I've SEEN you drive, Lex."

He conceded her point. "Thanks, but gifts should usually be given before the wedding."

"No problem, and we both know that I won't be invited." She waved off, "besides, I'll be out of town, so just take good care of it."

As she stared at his retreating back she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he COULD be saved.

* * *

The next day found Chloe walking to school, quite happy with herself. While it was nice being able to live on your own, she had to admit there was a certain childish wonder to being coddled by your father, something that she hadn't had after she had fallen out of touch with her father when he was fired from Luthorcorp and blacklisted. It was something she had regretted ever since he had died 'six years ago/in fourteen years'.

She stepped through the quieter-than-usual hallways - understandable, considering that it was not even 8AM yet, and stepped into the Torch office. "Clark!"

He looked over to her and seemed to casually dismiss her, much to her annoyance. He seemed so different, and yet around her he behaved the same as usual.

She stepped behind him and glanced over his shoulder. "What are you looking at?" She asked, curiously.

"It's for Lana." He said resolutely, still staring at the screen, scrolling down the page.

"Never said it wasn't." She replied, confused. "But what IS it?" She stressed.

He paused for a moment. "She's being haunted by a girl that died six years ago."

She paused as she vaguely remembered this conversation. "...Right, go on."

He frowned and looked over at her. "She thinks it's a ghost, but I'm not so sure. It's not like people haven't come back to life around here." He paused as he thought over this and then turned back to the screen.

She pondered over this. "What's the girl's name?"

"Emily Dinsmoor." And then she remembered. Mr. Dinsmoor, the reason cloning was around, the unwitting reason that Lionel, and thusly Lex, had gotten his hands on the cloning research, one of the whole driving forces behind Cadmus.

She kept her thoughts to herself and carried on talking to Clark. "Dinsmoor, as in Professor Dinsmoor?"

He blinked at her. "Professor?"

She pretended to look shocked at his lack of knowledge. "Clark, the guy's an expert in genetics, he apparently lost his job for ethical reasons after he discovered a way to MASSIVELY increase cell growth."

His eyes widened. "Cell growth, as in...?"

She expanded on her speech, slightly annoyed that he couldn't seem to grasp the concept. "_As in_, evolution, rapid aging...!"

A look of understanding finally seemed to grace his face. "Cloning!"

She pretended to gawp as if, even years back without firsthand knowledge, she wouldn't be able to figure it out. "Whoa!"

He shot up out of his chair. "I've got to go, thanks Chloe!" He smiled down at her.

She smiled slightly. "No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

* * *

For the past week Chloe had been seemingly ignored by Clark since the office incident where she gave him advice on Dinsmoor. It might have insulted or even hurt her if it weren't for the fact that Chloe realized that she'd arrived around the time the two had had a massive blow-out over him and Lana and his unreliability.

Still, she couldn't stay mad at him for long because, unlike the future version of him, this Clark wasn't nearly as jaded or cold, constantly casting dreamy looks over at Lana and cracking dirty jokes with Pete.

She occasionally caught him giving her odd glances, eyes narrowed in confusion at her behaviour. He probably expected her to avoid him at every turn, including not hanging out with Lana and Pete, ergo leaving him befuddled at her nonchalant act; she felt kind of bad that this amused her.

All of this was mused over with a hot cup of coffee in hand at the counter of the Talon, joking with her current "gal-pal" about her penmanship as they talked about the Luthor wedding invites.

"Hey guys!" Speak, or rather think, of the devil and he shall appear.

She smiled innocuously. "Hey Clark, how are things at the farm?"

"Fine." He answered shortly, smiling over the counter at Lana.

The blonde took note of his mussed-up hair and crumpled clothing. "Whoa, busy night?" She jabbed.

Blue eyes met brown as both Clark and Lana shared an alarmed look with each other and then Clark hastily stuttered out an excuse. "I was just... Working on a toast for Lex's dinner."

"Oh." She stifled the feelings of amusement and looked between the two with a knowing look, inwardly laughing as they shuffled awkwardly. She decided to break the monotony. "That must have been hard around each other's lips."

She chuckled at the alarmed looks sent her way. "Chloe, I-" "We-"

She cut across the two with a wave of her hand, not noticing Pete coming up behind her. "It's fine. I'm happy for both of you." She spoke honestly.

Clark stared at the tiny blonde and smiled down at her. "Chloe... Thank you."

"It's no problem. What are friends for?" She said and jumped as she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

"Hey guys." Said hand's owner waved with his other hand, grinning.

Chloe turned as the others spoke their greetings. "Hey Pete!" She gently shrugged his hand off.

"So, what's up here?" He asked curiously, looking between the three of them.

"I'll tell you. Clark and Lana, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She teased.

"Chloe!" Clark pleaded, puppy-dog eyes and pout in full effect.

"Oh fine, I'll stop knocking you two lovebirds." She jabbed one last time.

The four were silent for a moment, Lana awkwardly cleaning a coffee mug behind the counter as Pete looked between them, confusion evident on his face.

"So..." Pete trailed off, searching for a topic to speak about. "You read about the superhero?"

The three others turned, glad to be rid of the awkward silence. "Superhero?" Clark spoke, perplexed.

The dark boy met his friends' confused gazes and nodded, eyes bright now that he was the center of attention. "Yeah, some guy in a red-and-black costume has been flying around Metropolis; saving people, stopping muggings, walking through flaming buildings. Y'know, superhero stuff!"

Lana quirked an eyebrow. "That sounds... Dangerous, walking through fires and catching criminals."

Pete nodded once more in agreement. "Yeah, normally it would be, but apparently this guy isn't hurt by fire. And when I say 'flying', I mean literally _flying_."

"He can fly?" Chloe stared at him in confusion. She definitely didn't remember '_this_'.

"Yeah." Pete smiled at her inquisitive stare. "He can fly, punch through walls, run really fast; I've even heard that he can start fires with his eyes and put out fires with his breathe!" He exclaimed, discreetly glancing at Clark with suspicion.

Lana chuckled at his words. "Right, Pete. Some super-powered meteor freak is flying around saving people. Good one."

As the shorter pair started arguing about the existence of said 'super-powered meteor freak' both Chloe and Clark were stunned, if for different reasons.

Looking at Clark Chloe immediately knew that it wasn't him by the look on his face; disbelief mixed with that faint glimmer of hope in his eyes, as though he were suddenly realizing that there was someone else like him out there.

"Are you okay Clark?" Evidently Chloe hadn't been the only one to notice Clark's expression as Lana leaned over, looking concerned.

He shook himself from his stupor and pasted on a smile for the girl's sake. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... Hard to believe that there's someone out there with powers like that."

"Yeah... Strange, right?" Pete jabbed, as though searching.

"Yes." Clark said firmly, shaking his head slightly in answer to Pete's unasked question.

* * *

Despite playing the enthused young girl with a penchant for the strange and unexplained Chloe knew full-well who the person performing super-heroics was; after all, there was only one person that she knew of with the same powers as Clark, dressed in red-and-black. _'So Conner's here to.'_

She had had her suspicions, however seeing as when she had woken up after the explosion she had been in her past body she had dismissed the thought. Now, though, she saw that she was obviously mistaken in her previous judgment.

As such she found herself thinking on the best way to contact him. (Without drawing suspicion or revealing his identity to the public.)

She sat down at her desk and pondered on said method of contact, muttering to herself as she did so. "Giant light's stupid. Can't just shout his name from the daily planet. Can't cry for help... Damnit."

Even though she spent practically all night thinking on how to contact him all that came to her was a dose of exhaustion and a craving for a latte.

"'Morning dad." She yawned, stepping into the kitchen at six thirty in the morning with bags under her eyes. "Nice night at work?" She queried.

Gabe Sullivan worked nights at the Metropolis fertilizer plant; he used to work days but following a hostage situation (Two including the sitch with Earl Jenkins.) he had asked for different hours. Due to this Chloe only saw him in the mornings before school and possibly after. (Depending on start and finish times.)

"Good morning sweetie." He greeted cheerfully, eating reheated lasagna at the kitchen table. "You're up early." He observed, eyeing her with just a hint of fatigue.

"Yeah, well... Thought I'd go for a run before school." She shrugged, huffing slightly as she poured her coffee.

The middle-aged man watched bemused as she stepped out the door with a foam cup full of her morning brand.

"Now how the hell can I contact him." She puzzled as she walked, leaving her father staring at her with a raised eyebrow as she left.


End file.
